Underdark Survival Guide
Ghost Rebellion and its members take no credit for the following content. The original can be found here. Hi there, this guide tries to prepare you for the release of module 8 Underdark if you did not follow the forums/news. Be careful, usually they just copy the mods from PC to xbox but there might be differences, also some of what I say is personal experience/opinion and might differ from what you think. Let's begin: Since there are a lot of changes/additions to the game I decided to split the guide into 3 parts. This is part 1. CONTENT # General additions (campaign/questline/gear/boons/artifact weapons) # New PVE content (Mantol-Derith/Demogorgon/Skirmishes/Heroic Encounters) # Changes to existing content (Tarmalune tradebar/masterwork professions/gear preview) 1. NEW CAMPAIGN Mod 8 will bring the new campaign "Underdark" (duh). It will feature boons, tasks and everything you would expect. NO TASK COSTS AD. Quite the opposite: There is a task that can generate RAD or Stronghold vouchers. Campaign Currencies: * Faerzress: Most basic currency. Is used for every task and the only resource required for % progression. A total cap of 18000. * Demonic Ichor: This currency is used to buy things in theUnderdark shop aswell as in some campaign tasks. Has aweekly gathering cap of 400 and a total cap of 1200. You will need this for armor and artifact weapons. * Twisted ichor: Found in the chest after a successfull epic Demogorgon run. You will get 1 for a silver and 2 for a gold rank (more on that in part 2). Is used solely to buy thetwisted artifact weapon set. To open the chest you need aGreater Demon Key (daily campaign task) or a Legendary Dragon key. * Underdark Shop: "Dravite" is worth 5000 RP for twisted weapons. 2. NEW QUESTLINE: "THE DWARVEN KING" There will be a new questline functioning as an introduction to the new Underdark campaign. The questgiving NPC is a neverwinter Guard captain infront of a city gate. The questline itself persists of 9 medium to short sized instances that will be accessed via the world map. More importantly the quests itself are availabe once your character hits level 60 and award a huge amount of exp and UNBOUND resonance stones increasing in quality and quantity over the questline. You will even get an artifact, Bruenor's helmet, for the final quest! ONCE completed with ONE character it unlocks the Underdark campaign for ALL characters. You may still complete it with other characters to gather the rewards. Resonance stones are only rewarded for your character's first playthrough. 3. NEW GEAR First of all: Stronghold gear will still hold the highest IL possible (142 if upgraded) and with that the highest raw stat amount. Underdark gear has IL 135 and might have better stat distribution though.Setboni are identical for all classes. # Drowcraft Armor: This one is easy to farm, its only restriction being the weekly Demonic ichor limit. It can be bought in thevendor and will bind to account on pickup. You can buy gear for different classes. # Dusk Armor: Body and head pieces can be bought in the tarmalune shop. Arm pieces drop together with the Grazilaxx companion bundle (ZEN-shop) and foot pieces drop in a special enchanted key package (ZEN-shop). 4. CAMPAIGN BOONS * Faerzress Exposure: 1600 HP and 400 Power or 400 Defense * Faerzress Suffusion: 1600 HP and 400 Crit or 400 Lifesteal * Drow Hunting Techniques: 1200 regeneration or 10% increased damage through Combat Advantage * Dwarven Spelunking: 5% increased stamina gain or 5% decreased CC duration on you * A Touch of Madness: 4 Choices: All bonuses of this boon arevs Demons only: # 25% CC bonus # 5% increased Damage resistance # 0-5% chance to instakill lesser demons (chance depends on current demon HP) # 10% Damage increase The last 3 boons require special items that can be found in Underdark content. 5. NEW ARTIFACT WEAPONS There will be a total of 6 new Artifact Weapon sets coming out with mod 8. They are all identical in stats (Power, crit, recovery) but will have different setbonusses. Their method of aquisation depends on to which region they are tied to. Elemental Evil: 4 of the 6 sets require you to accept a quest at the tree and then gather 100 charges for an "unawakened heart". Once 100 charges are gained you will get the artifact weapons for the heart you collected. Charges are gained via completing Heroic Encounters in the 4 EE zones. Only epic HEs have a 100% drop chance for a charge. Farming them is boring and sucks. * Water: Farmable in Drowned Shore via "Cornered by Crabs". * Earth: Farmable in Reclamation Rock via "Slaad Invasion". * Fire: Farmable in Fiery Pit via "Feeding the Fire" * Wind: Farmable in Spinward Rise via "Battle of Mistral Point" Stronghold: Stronghold Weapons can be bought at GH 12 and marketplace 6. They require a special item craftable with Masterwork profession Weaponsmithing. Underdark/Twisted The Twisted Weapon set is bought with Demonic Ichor and Twisted ichor (more on them above). You will need to run epic Demogorgon for this set. Here is how they work. Overall I would suggest to use Water weapons for PVP (and tanks in general maybe) or Twisted Weapons for PVE. 6. UNDERDARK RINGS 17 new rings will drop from demonic HEs/new skirmishes/regular and epic Demogorgon. They vary in quality and go up to IL 145legendary. The rings DO NOT have stats themselves but the legendary rings have either 2 OFF or 2 DEFF slots. They have unique effects which can be a per hit stat increase for example. Blue (+1 and +2) rings drop UNBOUND while higher graded rings will bind to account on pickup. Salvage values are: 3000 RAD (rare), 6000 RAD (epic), 12500 RAD (legendary) THE END I hope this guide helps you and your guild for the upcoming mod Underdark. If you encounter an error in one of my guides/have a question/suggestion please comment or contact me on reddit viau/JayAgeDee. I will try to answer as quick as possible. Shoutout tou/lazalia for letting me use his material. Other parts of this guide: Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 Best regards, JayAgeDee:D